WinWin Situation
by fembuck
Summary: Both Cara and Trianna want to be in control. Only one of them can rule, but could both of them win? Cara/Trianna, femslash


**Title:** Win-Win Situation

**Author:** Janine

**Fandom:** Legend of the Seeker

**Pairing:** Cara/Trianna

**Rating:** PG-13

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them.

**Summary:** Both Cara and Trianna want to be in control. Only one of them can rule. But could both of them win?

---

Trianna breathed in deeply as Cara's leather bound fingers grasped her face and then tilted it up so that the brunette had no choice but to gaze into Cara's cool, grey eyes.

"I don't want to fight anymore, Trianna."

Cara's voice was low, a little rough, and hitched ever so slightly as Trianna's name tumbled forth. Her voice wrapped around Trianna's name in a gentle and plaintive way that invited confidence while simultaneously possessing a rough, intimate quality full of promises of sinful delights.

Trianna's eyelids fluttered and she wet her lips.

"Then submit to a vote," Trianna replied steadily though the slightly breathy quality of her voice took away from the sternness she was hoping to project.

Cara's full, pink lips turned up ever so slightly in response to Trianna's words.

"You're so persistent," Cara murmured, her small smile still in place as she brushed her thumb over Trianna's plump bottom lip. "I've always admired that about you."

Cara's gaze dropped down between their bodies, indolently taking in the sight of Trianna before her. Languidly, her eyes moved back up Trianna's body and Cara drew her bottom lip into her mouth as they did, dragging her teeth along it before biting down on sensuously plump flesh.

"Among other things," Cara whispered a few seconds later, her lips twitching mischievously before she pressed herself into Trianna's body, joining them hip-to-hip and tit-to-tit.

"Submit to -"

"No," Cara interjected, her voice cooling and hardening into an icy blade as her fingers pressed painfully into Trianna's face. "A vote is useless. They would choose me. You're the only other one who could possibly lead but you can't beat me Trianna, and we both know it."

Trianna started and Cara squeezed harder, pressing her fingers into the flesh with enough force that Trianna suspected it would bruise.

"You. Cannot. Beat me. Trianna," Cara said before Trianna could speak and necessitate that Cara hurt her more. "It is true that your technique is flawless. You are a model of form and grace. But there is a beauty in savagery as well, Trianna, and all of the skill in all of the realms would not be enough to defeat my single-minded fury."

Cara's fingers loosened their hold on Trianna's face and the brunette exhaled audibly.

"If you challenge me again Trianna, we will come to blows but it will not end with a bloody nose next time," Cara went on, leaning in as she spoke until the pointed tip of her nose was pressed against Trianna's cheek. "However, we can avoid future unpleasantness. All you need to do is submit to me."

Cara drew her nose possessively up Trianna's cheek until her mouth came into contact with Trianna's skin which she kissed softly before allowing her to teeth to nip at Trianna's flesh with playful menace.

"Stand with me, Trianna," Cara whispered into the brunette's ear. "This temple will be stronger with you at my side. Submit. Accept my rule, and I promise," Cara continued, pressing her lips to Trianna's cheek once more, "that I too will submit to you."

Cara pressed herself flush against Trianna's as the last of her words fell from her lips and Trianna released a tremulous breath. Cara breathed in deeply as if trying to consume the sound and Trianna's body trembled.

Cara's hand dropped from Trianna's face and began to trail down the brunette's body. Cara's touch was assiduousness. She made sure to brush the side of Trianna's breast on her journey down and when her hand finally made it to the brunette's hip, Cara took hold of her and jerked Trianna's body against hers.

"Declare your support for me," Cara breathed out shakily, her hips arching into Trianna as her tongue swiped wickedly at the brunette's bottom lip.

Cara drew back from Trianna but her lips remained close to the brunette's skin, hovering, teasing Trianna with the possibility of their return. Trianna breathed in deeply and her breasts pressed into Cara's. Her chest rose and fell faster, and Trianna's lips parted in anticipation of the return of Cara's mouth.

Cara seized the opportunity and surged forward, biting down on Trianna's bottom lip. She held down until she tasted Trianna's blood, hot and wet.

Cara moaned and pulled back from Trianna's lips, a deliciously pink tongue peeking out from her mouth a moment later to lick at her lips. Her eyes held Trianna's as licked the brunette's blood from her lips, and then her lips curved up in sinful delight.

Grey eyes held brown for a long moment, and then Cara leaned in and crushed her lips against Trianna's; kissing her with such ferocity and passion that it nearly brought Trianna to her knees.

"Declare your support for me," Cara gasped.

She pulled away from Trianna's lips as she spoke. Her lips were swollen and shone wetly from the intensity of their kiss.

"Stand beside me, resplendent in white," Cara whispered. "Then … claim your prize."

Cara leaned in, nuzzling Trianna's cheek a moment before dragging her teeth along Trianna's jaw, her hips grinding into the brunette's body as she released an eager sigh.

Trianna's hand moved to Cara's hip and forcefully took hold. Cara breathed in sharply and arched into Trianna, offering her body to the brunette as a needful whimper escaped from her throat.

Trianna's hand trailed behind the blonde.

She grasped Cara's ass firmly and drew the blonde into her body in one powerful motion.

Cara gasped and pressed a hot, wet kiss to Trianna's neck.

Trianna squeezed the blonde's ass, hard.

Cara pulled away from the brunette's hold savagely.

Trianna gasped, her eyes widening with the shock of Cara's suddenly retreat.

Cara took two steps back and then slowly lifted her head until her grey icy eyes met the smoldering brown of Trianna's.

"Stand with me," Cara breathed out, "We don't have to fight, Trianna. We can both win."

With that said, Cara turned and began to walk slowly towards the door. Cara's hips swayed languorously, the long, indolent strides transforming her steps into an elegant swagger. A large smile spread across Cara's lips as she neared the door and she had to fight herself to stop from moaning with satisfaction.

She could taste victory already and it was as sweet as Trianna's lips.

**The End**


End file.
